


honey chapstick and terrible pickup lines

by sukios



Series: part one of chapped lips and blistered fists [1]
Category: Voltron legendary defenders
Genre: Blood, Fights, Keith has a bad temper, Keith won’t have that., M/M, Modern Setting, Underage Drinking, a guy gets into Lance’s personal space, care taking, collage AU, klance, protective keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sukios/pseuds/sukios
Summary: “Oh my god I fucking like you, Lance!” Keith spat out, and before he could let Lance speak he went on.“I like your tan skin, and the way you dress. I like the way you care even though you don’t show it all the time, I like the way you always carry around a comb or that stupid honey chapstick.-“





	honey chapstick and terrible pickup lines

**Author's Note:**

> I really missed writing, so here I am! I missed my boys. Sorry if this is terrible I wrote this down in an hour and I’ll look over for mistakes later. This will probably be a series.

When did Lance become more of a problem than he already was? When? Keith though to himself. Hands gripping either side of his leather jacket, looking forward. Eyes focused and eyebrows narrows. At what exactly? Lance.

Why did he agree to come to this useless collage party, he could be doing 100 things better now. So why? He thought.

Maybe it was the way Lance had begged him, puppy dog eyes. A glint in his eyes, gripping all over Keith telling him how fun it would be.

Oh.

That’s why. He went because of Lance. Stupid Lance. So there he stood against the wall. Watching as the Cuban boy had flirted with anyone near him. This is when Keith enterally sighed and walked to the table arranged with food and alcoholic beverages. Finding the strongest thing he could began drinking, and oh was he drinking.

He didn’t want to think of the stupid boy he had let into his life, he never let anyone in. Yet somehow this loud, annoying, charming, a guy that had horrible pickup lines- and god were they horrible-, into his life. Into his heart, he hated it.

Hated it.

Soon 4 drinks were down, 4 or..was it 5? 6? He couldn’t remember. Honestly he couldn’t give a damn. Letting one of the red solo cups fall from his gloved hands, his eyes drifted among the beautiful tan boy. Who he despised right now but okay.

Lance was talking to a guy slightly taller than Lance himself, he wasn’t bad looking. So right away, Keith hated him. Hated the way the guys eyes were trailing up and down Lance’s body. Keith began to worry his bottom lip between his chapped lips. The guy was really close to Lance. Lance, who was enjoying the attention war smirking towards the guy.

Pathetic. Keith had thought.

Just before he was about to turn and leave his eyes looked at Lance one more time. Except something was off. The guys arms had found their way around Lance’s body, keeping him close. Too close, and his face was buried in the tan boys neck. Lance’s face had looked taken back, and uncomfortable. He was laughing at first, but then he began to push the guy away.

The other guy wasn’t having it and just went back to what he was doing, Lance was now uncomfortable and wanting to be away.

That was all Keith needed to see before his legs were taking him to be in front of both of them, grabbing the guy off Lance violently.

Lance looked up to meet Keith in the eyes, Keith looking back-

“Hey! What’s the big idea?” The guy spat out, obviously drunk.

Keith huffed pulling him closer by his jacket, “the big idea? The big idea is you’re making my friend uncomfortable. So back the fuck off.”

The guy scoffed getting into Keith’s face. “Uncomfortable? Really, because he was asking for it like the little whore he i-“ and that’s all Keith needed to hear before his fist connected with the guys face.

Red was all he saw for the next minutes, until his vision was coming back to him. Lance was shaking him by his shoulders, scared.

He looked scared.

He looked up to see the other guy being dragged away by other students there, he looked down at his fists which were covered with blood. Probably the other guys, but he felt a sharp pain amongst his lip and eye.

“Keith? Keith, what the fuck?!” Lance spat out concerned picking the shorter male up to his feet and out of the party. Once outside Keith Inhaled the cold nights air. Lance was looking at him again, checking his injuries, his hands, his fingers brushing along his bottom lip.

Keith winced as Lance had touched the cut there slightly, Lance taking his hands back and rubbing his own face frustrated.

“Wh- HOW could you do something so stupid!? I- he could call the cops on you- YOU could have gotten hurt more than you already fucking are!” Lance screamed at him dragging him to Lance’s car.

“He was on you, you were uncomfortable I saw it in your face. He called you a whore, something you’re fucking not, and he’s lucky you pulled me away or els-“

Lance hushed him by pushing him into the passenger seat and buckling him in. Keith sat back into the seat, fists clenched. Lance strapped himself into the drivers seat and gave Keith one last glance before he drove them back to Lance’s apartment.

Once they arrived Lance had dragged Keith into his apartment, into the bathroom, and onto the sink, where Keith sat and awaited first aid.

Lance walked back in with bandages, disinfectant, and an ice pack. Still wearing the same annoyed yet concerned face

“Listen, Lance- I’m sorry, he just shouldn’t have opened his m-.” Keith was silence as Lance jabbed a finger into his chest almost painfully.

“AND you shouldn’t have punched him in the god damn face. You could get kicked off the football team, or worse. You’ll be lucky if he doesn’t remember this in the morning.” Lance hissed as he tended to Keith’s split lip.

Keith stayed silent whilst Lance had ran a warm wash-cloth along his lip, gently. Almost too gently to be Lance. He dabbed a bit of disinfectant on the cut causing Keith to flinch. Lance held him still by settling his fingers under Keith’s jaw.

Keith sat still the rest of the time while Lance applied a bandage above his eyebrow, then he handed Keith the ice back and Lance looked at him for a second.

Just really looked.

“You shouldn’t h-“ and it was Keith’s turn to interrupt.

“Oh really? And HE shouldn’t have over-stepped his boundaries, don’t try pushing this aside. I did it because I fucking care about you, Lance.” Pausing he jabbed a finger at Lance’s chest, “And you’re too damned blind to see that!”

Lance’s eyes narrows slightly as he looked down at Keith’s finger, then back up.

“What are you saying..” he spoke softly, again. To softly to be just quite Lance.

Keith grunted and stood up hitting the sink slightly with his unattended bloodied fists. Hot red anger ran through his veins, this would be the moment he ruin his friendship. He just couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Oh my god I fucking like you, Lance!” Keith spat out, and before he could let Lance speak he went on.

“I like your tan skin, and the way you dress. I like the way you care even though you don’t show it all the time, I like the way you always carry around a comb or that stupid honey chapstick.-“

“Keith-“ Lance spat out, but the mullet boy wouldn’t listen.

“I like the way you use your fingers to count solving math problems, I like the way you can always do something you put your mind to-“

“Keith!” Lance tried again.

“I like your stupid freckles, I like your messy brown hair, I like your stupid pick up lines. I mean god, they are so damn stupid but I love them! It’s just so Lance?!” Keith practically sobbed out.

“Keith!” Lance spat out grabbing the other male by his shoulders causing Keith to shut up and look into the Lance’s eyes. His beautiful eyes.

Lance huffed out a laugh and ran his fingers gently across the bandage on Keith’s face, causing him to shiver.

“what..” Keith spat out quietly.

“You like my pickup lines?” Lance said with a smirk.

Keith rolled his eyes attempting to

Break eye contact.

“I mean. Yeah- they’re stupid; but they worked on me so.” He said with almost disappointment.

Lance gave another laugh, almost pained. “I would have hoped so, I mean. They were for you anyways so..” with this Keith looked up, his eyebrows narrowing.

“What?..” Keith breathed out, Lance pulled him closer. Looking up and down at Keith’sinjuries, they were close now. When did they get so damn close?

“But what about the guy at the party?..” Keith had spoke with sadness.

“Just a distraction, Keith. Only a distraction.”

With this, so much hit at once and both of them leaned in to close the gap. He could taste Lance, the stupid honey chapstick. It was just to Lance..and he couldn’t believe this was happening. He knew it was real because the pain from his cut was there- because Lance was kissing him. They kissing and it was amazing, it felt amazing. They both pulled back just for a bit of air.

They were nothing but close now and Keith could almost cry, that and from the pain all over his body- but this was real, it all just happened.

“So does this mean?..that we-“ Keith looked confused as he tried finding the words, also annoyed that Lance had decided to interrupt.

“Yes, Keith. I will gladly be your boyfriend.” Lance said with a smirk.

And there he was, Lance was back; but his Lance.


End file.
